


Jessie XX: What Really Happened

by akumakoronso, Ea4g



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Corporations, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Mad Science, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Revenge, Romance, Science Fiction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumakoronso/pseuds/akumakoronso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ea4g/pseuds/Ea4g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the land of Seattle Washington, two men came in the dead of night to the lab of a group of mad scientists called Zzyzx. The first, Tom Foss, comes to destroy them in the name of revenge. The other, Kyle, goes to stop him. Deep underground, no so far from them, sleeps a girl with no name at all. Though she has existed for 16 years, she has slept all her life with no knowledge of the world beyond her dreams. When you open this story, Foss will have ignored Kyle's good heart and destroyed everything below. The Girl will awaken and take her first look at the world. It is already written that she will fall into the hands of the heartless and be twisted to hurt Kyle and those he cares about. This is the story of how that didn't happen.</p><p>A mile to the east a young man, called Alek Cromwell, sits in his fathers mansions surrounded by all the trappings of wealth, reading a good books. He has everything a person could desire. A father who pays him no mind, an entire mansion to himself, and more money than anyone could ever spend in one lifetime. Despite all these things he has, it does not change the fact that Alek is alone in all the world. Now he will get the chance to change that and change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Jessie's POV:**

When I first awoke in this world I did so very slowly. Each sense coming into focus one at a time. The first things I noticed was through touch. I could feel the rough and uneven surface I lay upon and many thin oblong object scattered across it. But more prevalent was the physical discomfort my skin was alerting me to, my first contact with pain. It was shooting all across my body. If I had had any knowledge I had arms and legs or how to use them, I would have been gone then and there. The air around me felt too hyperactive. I had the distinct impression that it was not safe here. Touch was quickly followed by hearing. I heard crackling and snapping all around me and a similar roaring sound quite close by. This seamed wrong to. My instincts doubly told me that there was danger near. Then together came my senses of smell and taste. I took a deep breath, my first breath, and immediately regretted it. The things inside me which seemed to be responsible for processing air told me that this air was un-breathable and expelled it in short violent bursts. Through the pain of that first breath and cough I could feel that the sensitive membrane covering me was covered in some strange substance. It did not feel particularly good or bad, but it did feel familiar. Then, finally, my mind realized my sense of sight and I opened my eyes for the first time.

My fist glimpse of this world was different than most. I am told that the first things newborns see are the faces of their mother and father. The first thing I saw was a shining, flickering energy which seemed to be everywhere at once. It glowed brightly, orange, red and gold all at once. Then I took in the grey surface I was laying on which was covered in wafer thin shards, each one unique and sparking with light reflected from the energy. It all looked very pretty. I located the nearest source of energy, just beyond my line of sight above my head. Much too close for comfort. My senses told me that this was the source of the crackling and snapping, the un-breathable air, and the sensations of pain running across my body. Then my mind, which was racing with each new sensation, reasoned that these sensations would only get worse if I were to touch the energy.

I wanted to get away from this painful sensation and my body reacted instinctively. The two limbs I had only just realized existed on either side of my body pressed themselves against the surface I was laying on and pressed, levering me up. From there I could see my surroundings only a little better. The energy seemed to be emitting a cloud which obscured my vision. I did however, get a better look at myself. I could see, just below my torso, there were two other stilt like limbs that had endings that looked a little like the endings of my upper limbs. My mind told me that they were designed to support my weight and carry me were I wanted to go. I decided to make use of them and see what there was to see.

Bracing myself against the surface below with my upper limbs, I got my lower limbs under me and tried to stand. The first time I tried the joints of these limbs buckled and I fell back towards the surface. I had to use my upper limbs to prevent bodily harm. The second time however, I did manage to keep upright. My initial failure to stand bothered me though. Hadn't I ever used these limbs before?

From my new vantage point I had a better view of the space I was in. The energy was even more widespread than I had though before. It engulfed almost everything, dancing and shining everywhere. Even the surface above shone with it. Also I saw that there was a way out of here into a new space and I could smell fresh, untainted air beyond. Even though my instincts told me it was dangerous to stay here, I could not bear to stop watching the energy shine. How could something so beautiful be dangerous. Then there was a loud cracking sound behind me, the distinct sound of something large breaking. Then a large piece of the surface above broke away from the whole it had been before and, still wreathed in energy, crashed down to my level. It was black and charred and still being consumed by the energy. Terrific fear coursed through me then, a moment I will remember for the rest of my life. My instincts had been right, this energy was dangerous. Even now as I sit before a warm hearth, drinking delicious hot chocolate, I still fear untamed fire. At that moment however, I know I had to get out of there.

My lower limbs took me quickly to the way out. I only distantly noticed that they seemed to operating with no conscious effort from me. I came through the exit, following that scent of fresh air. After endless twists and turns I finally came to the end and I could see a space were the energy did not shine. It seemed to be big, much bigger than this place. Suddenly I felt trapped and the need to get out grew even greater. I rushed into the cool air and breathed it in deeply. The cool against my body felt refreshing, easily the best thing I had felt since I woke up. To my left and far in the distance I could see a cluster of bright lights shining brightly in the dark. The rest of the world seemed to be covered in tall structures crowned with delicate, oddly shaped vanes covered in a thin membrane. At the base of my lower limbs I could feel the new, uneven surface which was covered in tiny tendrils not unlike the long fur at the top of my head. Above me a great multitude of lights shone down upon the world stretching from horizon to horizon. It was absolutely lovely, more so even than the brighter lights clustered together in the distance. All around me I could hear a pleasant chirping sound coming from hundreds of different sources. It was very nice to just stand there and look and listen.

Now that I was out I had the leisure to examine myself. I had no idea who or what I was let alone where I was so this examination was doubly important to me. I felt the fur on my head and pulled. It hurt and I knew that it was bound and not to be removed. I looked down and saw the membrane covering my body was pale in the light. I also discovered that my body naturally curved just below my collar bone and just above my lower limbs. I examined my upper and lower limbs and took a long look at their ends. Both limbs made curved shapes with 5 digits presumably for grasping objects. The membrane there seemed to have been made to describe objects in the sense of touch so I used them to further examine myself. I felt the smoothness of my skin, the curve of my figure, up to my thin neck and finally to my face. I felt the curve of delicate flesh which covered an opening in my head. It housed my tongue and 32 sharp bones of different sizes and shaped. What they were for I did not know but was sure it would become clear in time. I felt the openings just above where it seemed I could discern different scents in the air. I felt the odd shapes on either side of my head where sounds were picked up and analyzed by my mind. When I tried to touch my eyes the lids above promptly shut and I could no longer see. I then thought there had to be a reason for that and decided not to try it again.

Now I knew myself and had a rough idea what I was I had to decide what I was going to do now. With the energy behind me and my most pressing questions answered there were other pains to address. I settled on finding an answer to the one in my lower belly, a feeling that I would later come to know as hunger. I sniffed the air hoping I would find something and I did. The scent was unfamiliar but instinct told me that its source would ease this pain of hunger.

I followed the scent around the tall structures and down un-even slopes. I then saw something that made my heart skip a few beats. I could see more of that flickering, glowing energy. But this time my instincts were not warning me as to anything being wrong. More over the smell that promised to ease my hunger seemed to be coming from it. There were lots of other odd looking objects strewn around the clearing, but my focus was on the smell. I walked towards the energy with trepidation. I could seen now that the scent was not coming from the energy itself but from three oddly shaped things stuck hanging over the energy. I reached for them, not knowing how else to get them. My stomach was getting instant that something be done.

A sharp sound from behind made me stop and turn. There was a creature there, a very odd looking thing. But from my earlier examination I could tell that this creature looked roughly like me. Perhaps this was another member of my species. Maybe it could help me. I continued to stare as it made noise at me with it's tongue hole. Perhaps it was trying to communicate. What struck me most about this thing was that it was covered in fabric of some kind. almost none of its skin was visible. I suddenly wondered if I should have something like it. I could not see if it had fur on its head. It was covered by some strange object that stuck straight out over its face. In one of its upper limbs, it held a container with liquid of some sort sloshing around as it moved. The scent of that mixed with the scent of the creature. The smell was sharp and the creature seemed to be sending out some sort of chemical signature. I felt the some sort of discomfort as I had when I stood too close to the energy, but this time there was not source for such discomfort besides my self. All the while it made odd sounds at me in a strangely husky tone.

Then there was another harsh sound, though some how this one sounded much more pleasant. I turned and the creature looked passed me to were someone new had entered the clearing. This one was much different that the first being I had met. It had thick dark fur on its head and brightly shining eyes. It was smaller than the first one to, only a little taller that me. It too had cloth coverings, reinforcing my opinion that I should have something similar on myself. The two creatures made noises at each other, clear communicating. I could not understand anything at all and resolved to work on that.

Apparently the first creature did not like what the second creature was communication and changed its stance into an aggressive form. It gripped something in its upper limb, soothing jagged that glinted in the energy light. It had a black handle of some kind which the creature was holding on by. Then the first creature charged the second but was promptly stopped. The second creature had attacked it with one of its lower limbs and sent it to the ground. The jagged object few through the air only to be caught by the creature still standing. When the first creature tired got up again it charged at the second. The second creature darted forward than and struck it in the side of the head with the handle of the jagged thing. The first creature slumped to the ground and did not move.

I turned my attention back to the new creature who had just moved towards me. It was making sounds at me. I longed to understand and to talk with it, but I could not. I was saddened by this because this creature seamed to be concerned. I could sense nothing wrong and I wished to comfort it but had no Idea how. It was sad also because this creature was quite pleasing to look at. I wondered if it though the same about me. The moment this idea came into my head it seemed almost a necessity that it be true. Suddenly the creature looked down at my body below my face and began acting very odd. What I could see of its skin, which had been as pale as mine had taken on a shade of red and it was averting its eyes. Its voice had changed to a shakier tone.

It then slipped some of the cloth off of its upper body and showed me how to put it on. It felt soft and nice and it smelled of the creature who had been wearing it. Placing 5 of its digits on my it guided me out of that place and into the place thick with tall structures and soft tendrils. I went with him quite agreeably. This turned out to be one of the best decisions I have ever made.

**Alek's POV:**

The day that changed everything had, untill around 9 pm, been perfectly boring. That is, it was both perfect and boring all at the same time. School was on break, and I had no people to hang with. So I basically lounged around my house all day doing every possible sedentary activity. I re-watched all my favorite movies, re-read my entire library, and listened to all my music again. Every action was unsuccessful in filling my empty life. Sure I had everything, but at the same time I had nothing. No true purpose in this world and no one who would miss me if I were to disappear tomorrow. My Mom has been gone for three years not, and she was the only one who really cared. I was the only reason she stayed with the senile ass known as my father. Since she left for the other side, I was alone all the time. My dad is always going off on one business venture or other and no one bothers to speak to me at all. It's just that I am invisible. No one looks twice at me of even listens when I talk. I swear, sometimes it feels like if I were on fire no one would notice enough to put me out.

I can probably guess what you're thinking now. " _Poor little rich boy, has everything and still has problems._ " It's not that I don't like what I have, I'm just not a fan of being obsessed with owning things. Yah, I could probably have friends if I started flaunting my money like most people in my position would, but those wouldn't be the kind of people I would want at my back. Trust me, I've already been there. So instead there I was, on a sunday night with no school the next day to ruin it, all alone in my house re-reading The Will of the Empress for the thousandth time. It may have been lonely, but it's not all bad. After all, if I had been out that night who knows what would have happened. There's something to be said for the dark and the quiet, you can actually hear yourself think for one thing.

I was right at the part where Sandry forces the connection with Briar when I dropped the book in startled panic. The source of my sudden reaction was what sounded like an explosion about a mile away. I ran to my back door, which took about five minutes alone (seriously my house is huge), and looked out into the night. The moon and stars shone particularly brightly tonight. and it was truly a sight to see. Had I not been in a state of utter panic I would have done some star-gazing. What really caught my attention was the plume of smoke rising in the west. A million questions raised through my mind, but this was not the time or place to ask any of them. I knew those woods well so getting to the disaster zone would not be an issue. On the other had, it could still be dangerous and I had no way of knowing what I would be walking in on. I rationalized that explosion like that could no happen on their own, therefore there had people there and those people could very well use my help. Then again, if those people caused an explosion that could very well burn down the forest, were they really worth trying to save? _"OH MY GOD, the forest!"_ There was a good chance the fire department of Seattle wouldn't even notice the smoke or hear the explosion, and even if they did it would take them hours to get up there. If someone didn't get there, the whole city could be in danger. That settled it in my mind, I had to get up there ASAP. At the very least I could see if the forest was in danger and make sure the fire department got the message.

I dashed out the door, pulling on my jacket as I ran, and went straight for the tree line. I dove straight in, dodging around tree trunks as I went. There were plenty of established trails for hiking around my house, but none of them would take me to where I needed to go. The explosion had come from deep in what I call the "restricted zone", so named for its barbed-wire, chain link fences and its many "No Trespassing" signs. No amount of wire and signs had kept me out of there in the past and they weren't going to stop me on that particular night either. That place was full of tall, beautiful trees which provided a fantastic view of the entire forest and the city to boot. Now there was no time to enjoy the scenery, I had to move and move fast. I went in the straightest line I could manage with all the trees and undergrowth in my way. The ground was uneven and I nearly lost my footing several times. All I had guiding me was the distant smell of smoke which got stronger and stronger with each minute. It was lucky I had good night vision and the moon was so bright or I might have gotten lost in that thicket. As it was it was hard enough to get anywhere following a scent.

In the end I did find the fire, only to discover that I had worried for nothing. There was no danger of anyone getting hurt. The fire and smoke were coming from a culvert leading to some sort of underground tunnel system. I couldn't see much due to the fact that the place was on fire. Under normal circumstances I would have gone in and looked around for any survivors. With the fire however, it was way too risky. It really was a shame though. I had never been this deep into the restricted zone and this was a mystery worthy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A quick look around showed me that the fire was perfectly contained. There was no way for it to leave the underground and there didn't seem to be anyone around besides me. I had just resigned to turn and go back home when I saw something on the ground reflect the fire light. There was some kind of liquid on the ground in small droplets. There was a trail of it leading away from the fire. I bent down and touched one of the drops. It was a thick, viscous liquid and the smell proved my suspicions. It had the distinct familiar smell of blood, though a little off to be completely honest.

What ever my subconscious knew at the time, I was sure that there was still some work to be done. I may not have been able to help anyone sill in the tunnels but there was obviously someone hurt out there and they needed help. I looked in the direction of the blood trail. I noticed that were I was standing provided an excellent view of the city from here and the blood seemed to be heading towards it. That only made sense I though and followed the blood as best I could. It was now that I berated my self for not bringing a flash light in my haste to get up here. Still I followed it around trees and through brambles, staying in a fairly straight line the entire time. I couldn't move too fast or I might lose the trail. It was hard enough to follow as it was, especially now that I was farther away from the fire. I just hoped I would get there in time to help the poor guy who got caught in that fire.

As I went on I saw another fire, this time a camp fire. I knew full well that no one was supposed to be up here. Not even the police came this far. Sure I snuck in from time to time, but I only ever stayed on the outskirts. What kind of person sets up camp in a place which extremely clearly told trespassers to get lost. I crept forward. I saw in the fire light a standard camp site. Tent, cooking fire, distinct smell of beer. Everything seemed to be in order. Except that this was a camp site for one and there were two people. The first one I noticed was distinctly female. I couldn't make out much about her like her cloths and hair color, but her silhouette made in the fire light was defiantly feminine. She looked about my height and she was not speaking at all. She was most likely the one whose blood I was following. It was her companion, a tall guy with facial hair, a hunter's cap, a flannel shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. He held and bottle of beer in one hand and his face was oddly familiar. He was speaking to the girl in a low voice which seemed to elicit no response from her. While I could not hear what he was saying, I knew that tone of voice quite well. He was trying to seduce her, which did not sit well with me at all. I redoubled my efforts to remember who this guy was.

Then it clicked in my head. I knew who he was. This guy had been all over the news last night. He was a criminal, wanted for rape and robbery in three states. No wonder he was hiding up here in this cop-free environment. One other thing was made clear to me in that moment. This girl would be his next victim if I didn't step in now. I took off down the small slope, towards the creep who was moving much to close to the girl for comfort.

"Hay!" I barked at him. He looked over the girls shoulder to stare at me.

"Who the hell are you" he said, his voice slurred with drunkenness.

"The guy who's telling you to back away from the lady," I retorted.

"What are you, her boyfriend. HA(snort) please. You're too scrawny to land a girl this fine."

"Listen scum," I started, really angry now. I may not have known who she was, but it was down to me to defend this girls honor."I know who you are. You're a wanted man. One call to the police and you won't have a breath of free air for the next fifty years. Now, keeping that in mind, I am going to tell you one more time. Back away from the lady"

"Why you little..." he said, drawing a long hunting knife with a black handle. That was a big mistake on his part. As the son of a rich corporate billionaire, I had taken martial arts. I was actually a red belt, one level below black, and this bastard was drunk and barely knew his fist from his foot.

He charged at me, knife in hand, clearly ready to kill. Like I was going to let that happen. Rather than meet his charge head on, like most people would expect, I elected to do the unexpected. The swift kick to the stomach I gave him was clearly quite unexpected. This knife went flying out of his hands and I caught it as he fell on his ass. He scrambled up and lunged at me again aiming, I assume, for the knife. I gave it to him alright. I sidestepped and bashed him in the side of the head with it. He went down and didn't get back up. I could see he was still breathing so he wasn't dead. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out whether that was good or bad...

I couldn't decide.

Then I walked back to the girl. Only now in the fire light could I see her face clearly. She was absolutely glorious. Her hair was long and dark. It hung straight down her back in thick waves. Here eyes were dark to. Dark brown and big like a dears. They were hard to look away from. Her mouth and nose were well-shaped to. I could definitely see myself kissing those lips. At that point I gave myself a good mental shake. I was trying to help this girl not date her and I was not that kind of guy.

"Are you alright?" I asked in what I hoped was a reassuring voice. "Are you hurt?" She didn't respond at all. She just kept looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"What is your name?" I tried. Still nothing. I got the distinct impression that she could not understand a singe word I said. What ever happened to her in those tunnels, it hadn't been good. She needed help that I could not give. I had to think of something however difficult I found it to think clearly while looking into those eyes.

I finally managed to tear my eyes away from hers and look down. Big mistake. It was only then that I noticed something that really made me feel stupid. She was completely naked. Yah, I know what you're thinking right now. " _A naked girl is standing right in front of you and you don't even notice. What the hell is wrong with you?_ " I felt heat rush to my face and I felt really uncomfortable. I mean come one. No one expects to see a naked girl for the first time while out fighting criminal hunters and trying to prevent forest fires. "Um," I started awkwardly. "Here" I took off my jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Then I put my hand on her shoulder and started guiding her away from the camp. "I'll bring you back to my place" I told her. "You can eat and sleep there tonight and tomorrow we can start figuring out who you are." That was the course I had set myself on. This girl, who ever she was, needed someone to look out for her. Until I was convinced she would be ok on her own, I had decided to be that person.

Why Me?

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie's POV:**

The creature led me through the thick fibers and structures, slowly moving away from where I came from. My mind buzzed with a thousand questions but I had no way to ask them. So instead I settled on just looking at this person. It looked different from me, though I truly enjoyed looking at it. Its head fur was not long like mine and its body was not curved in any especially obvious way. I remembered the creature with the thing covering its head fur had been the same in those respects. There for I concluded that this creature and I were different on fundamental levels. Perhaps there were others different from the both of us, endless variations of...

I stopped thinking, totally struck dumb when we came to an open place and saw the sky clearly for the first time. Billions of points of light hung suspended in a great dark purple and black dome, more than I had even thought possible from what I could see before. It was as if the lights closer by drowned out some of those lights with its own brightness. Why would they do that when they could look at such a sight as this? The entire landscape was lit up by a great orb of shining white stone up above. The over all effect beautiful and aw-inspiring.

In the middle of that open space was a tall structure made of white. It was rather odd in that it changed colors in some places and had fibers from the thicket we had just come from on it. In some places it was clear with a grid across it. From these clear placed, light seemed to be shining. It was not flickering or changing color like the energy though. It dawned on me that this must be the creature's dwelling which made more sense the more I thought about it. It was silly to not have a dwelling with glowing energy and thick fibers with sharp barbs on them out in this world. The fact that this person had a dwelling made me a little sad though. Did I ever have a dwelling? I couldn't remember having one or ever seeing one. For that matter I couldn't remember much of anything before I woke up with the energy and the pain.

Then the person spoke to me again. I may not have been able to understand what it said, but I loved to listen to its voice. I also watched it move its upper limbs. From where they indicated I could tell that it was talking about the dwelling. As it spoke it led me to a panel on one side of the structure with a golden handle of some sort. It twisted this handle and opened the panel, leading me inside. It was hard to take in everything in this place at the same time. Light seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. I had up until this point only ever seen light in the form of painful glowing energy. This light however, was warm and inviting. In fact, everything about this place seemed to be warm and inviting. The walls were colored white and gold in an ascetic design. All along these were hung images of the person leading me along with other beings I had never seen before. I wondered how they came to be there. Under my feet felt particularly soft because fabric of some sort was spread across the ground. The ground itself felt smooth and cold, not unlike the gray maze. However, this ground was white and divided up into equal sized squares. This place seemed very large as I could see passage ways branching off in all directions. I promised myself that I would explore all of them later.

The person spoke shortly to me again and led me down one passage in particular. It was only a short walk but it was made to seem longer by the wonderful smell coming from ahead. It was the same kind of smell that had attracted me to the first creature's much smaller dwelling place. The feeling of need and pain in my middle returned with a vengeance. We arrived at a new room where colorful objects of all shapes and sized lay upon raised surfaces which ran along the walls. In the center, a raised platform stood with nothing on it at all. It seemed to be made of the same substance as the tall structures out side. In front of this platform stood structures whose purpose seemed to be holding people up while being sat upon. It was very clever to have made these. The person led me to one of these and sat me upon it. Then it made a motion with its upper limbs which clearly translated to "stay there". I did so as it moved around the room, grabbing this and that from the raised surfaces along the walls. Eventually, it set a large, round, deep basin full of dark purple spheres connected by green and brown fibers.

I sat there staring at them for a little while, not sure what to do next. The person spoke again, drawing my attention away from the things in the basin. Its face had a new expression on it which took me a moment to translate as confused. It then reached forward with one of its upper limbs, grasped one of the spheres with its digits, and pulled it free of the fibers attached to it. Then the sphere was brought to the person's face, towards and into its open mouth which closed behind it. I could see the jaw opening and closing, obviously using it sharp bones inside to crush the objects. Then, after a few moments, the now thoroughly mashed object was sent down the being neck by a contraction of the muscles. Then the person indicated I do the same. I mimicked its motions exactly and was amazed by the new sensations reported by my tongue. No doubt this is what it was used for. I savored every moment of holding and mashing the object and the liquid that came from it in my mouth before sending it down my throat. At once I reached for another and then another. I continued until there was nothing left except the green and brown fibers in the basin. The feeling of pain in my middle had lessened somewhat but was still not gone.

The person, who had sat there watching me the entire time, had its mouth hanging open in an expression I now know to be shock. I didn't know it at the time, but I had just eaten several pounds of grapes in under a minute. I copied its expression, opening my mouth to the same degree as it. It abruptly closed its mouth and I did the same. A new expression changed then. The corners of its mouth turned up, its lips parted, and its front teeth were exposed. The expression looked very nice on its face and, unconsciously, I found myself copying the expression. This only seemed to make the person's lips part further until its teeth opened and it let out a loud deep sound which seemed to be an expression of pure joy. It said something then, though I still could not understand, but its expression remained unchanged. It continued to speak as it rummaged around in a containment unit I had only just noticed standing against one wall. Cold air was coming from it in waves. When the person finally turned around it held in its had a box with rounded edges and a picture of some pink substance. It took off the top of the box revealing the same pink substance depicted on the box. The person then produced two implements consisting of small, shallow ovals attached to a long handle. The person held one of these in one of its upper limbs with its digits and passed the other to me. Then, reaching forward with the implement, it scooped up a large amount of the substance. Then the substance and implement were brought into the person's mouth. It made sounds of satisfaction and removed the implement from its mouth. I noticed that the pink substance was gone.

I followed its example and found that this pink substance was the most delicious thing ever. I found I absolutely loved it. I couldn't get it into my mouth fast enough. All the while the person was talking to me but even if I could have understood it, I would not have been paying attention. I was far too focused on eating this wonderful pink substance. I should have known it was too good to be true. All of a sudden out of no were great pain split my head in two. My brain ached like nothing I had ever felt. Again I was dimly aware of the person speaking again but I was too focused on the pain to even pay attention. Then something happened that took the pain away in no time at all. The person had placed the ends of his upper limbs on ether side of my head and was now looking deep into my eyes. All I could do was look right back at his eyes totally absorbed the their beautiful blue shade. The pain was gone now, but a new feeling overtook me. It was hot even burning. An overwhelming desire or craving raced through my blood. I wanted nothing more than to grab onto this person and never let go. I still don't know how but I resisted it.

Then the person looked up abruptly at a circular device hanging height on the wall. It was about a foot in diameter and had twelve symbols, each equally spaced from one another. From the center there were two artfully made pointers one much longer than the other. At that moment both of these were pointed at the symbol at the top of the circle. The person said something and gripped my shoulder, leading me away from the food area. It brought me up a set of steps one building one on top if another leading onto a new set of halls and turns. We walked passed several panels like the one we had entered the dwelling through until we came to on in particular. He lead me inside a room that was dimly lit with white walls and strange looking objects. Each probably had its own particular purposes, but what those might be were questions for another time.

The person drew from one of these objects a garment of cloth which seemed to have been made for the upper body. This one however was particularly long as to hang down to just above the joints in the middle of my lower limbs. The person led me to a long framework with a mattress and coverings. It looked soft, a though with was verified when the person laid me down upon it. It lifted the top part of the coverings and draped it on top of my prone form, tucking it around me, it was very comfortable. I watched as it made its way to another frame-work where it sat and looked in my general direction. It took some time but eventually passed into a deep sort of resting state known as sleep. I had no idea why it needed this rest. I felt perfectly awake and there was plenty to do.

 

**Alek POV:**

We made our way back through the trees as quickly as was possible. It was no where near as fast as the speed I had used getting there but that was mainly due to the lack of emergency and the almost naked, disoriented girl I was leading. Also I don't think I could have moved that fast if I had wanted to. My mind was too full of question to facilitate great speed while not crashing into things. But I don't think that was unreasonable given the circumstances. This girl, who ever she was, was wondering around the woods all alone without a stitch on. If that's not enough to make anyone curious than I don't know what is. It was as if the girl had no sense at all. Normally that would have pissed me off, as all clueless people do, but this girl was in no way stupid. I had seen it in her eyes when I was not distracted by...*cough* anyway she was absorbing everything she saw even though she defiantly could not understand a word I said. It was as if her entire brain was a hard drive of a computer that had just had a magnet run over it. Now it was rebuilding all memory from scratch. From that the only conclusion that could be reasonably drawn was amnesia. I may not have been a doctor but even I knew that this sort of total memory wipe was far beyond amnesia. Who the heck was this girl?

I had no more time to dwell on the matter (and I already had a good hour to dwell) because we had just arrived back home. "Welcome," I said indicating the mansion, "to casa de Alek. Or, as my father calls it when he can think straight enough to remember where he is, Cromwell Manner." Yet again no response from my strange visitor. That brought another idea to my head. Maybe _she's an alien_. I immediacy scoffed that idea off. _The only people dumb enough to believe something that ridiculous were total fools like Josh Trager,_ I thought. I laughed at that idea too. _OK, not even Josh Trager would think of something so utterly ludicrous_.

I led the girl inside, a bit embarrassed by how blatantly everything seemed to drip money. Half the time even I expected to find diamonds coming out of the spout when I took a shower. Once we were in I was stuck as to what to do now. I had the nagging feeling that I should be doing something for my guest. _That's what she is isn't she,_ I though to myself. _After all I did save her life and brought her into my home with the complete intension of giving shelter._ I know that in might not have been a big deal to most other people, but my mother had given me a quite extensive list of rules when it came to guests. Basically, they said that quote: "anyone who was given food or shelter was a guest and there for was under the protection of the host. The host was also expected to offer every comfort and protection it was within his power to provide," end quote. In other words, the concept of guest was a big deal to me. I took it much more seriously than most people could understand.

I decided that food was the best bet. After all, I had found her near a hunter's fire and there had been some birds cooking in the flames. That was probably what drew her there in the first place. Food was defiantly on the list of comforts I could provide and I had plenty to provide. "Why don't I get you something to eat? I hear nearly getting raped really works up an appetite." I walked he down the hall to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. "Stay" I told her, making the appropriate motion with my hands. I then removed one of the larger bowls from one of the cupboards above the counter which ran the circumference. I filled it to the brim with some of the finest quality red grapes money could buy and set them down in from of the girl making a flourish with my hands and saying "Bon Appetite". At those words most people would have dug in, but not her. She just sat there looking confused as if she didn't know what the gapes were or what to do with them. _Jeez,_ I though. _This girl must have really hit her head hard to lose this much of her minds._ It looked like I was going to have to show her how to eat. I reached forward and tugged on the grapes off the vine. I slowly and deliberately brought the grape to my mouth, opened wide, and ate it.

She watched every move I made and, once I swallowed quite deliberately, she copied each move perfectly. I wondered _was I really that jerky when I moved?_ I quickly forgot my worries when I saw the look on her face after that first grape. Her eyes were wide and her face showed total shock. It was an expression of such innocence, I could not help but melt at the sight. She was an absolute beauty in every possible way. My wonder was soon replaced with shock as she reached for the bowl and brought it closer to her. She then proceeded to grab hold of and eat every sing grape I had set in the bowl within the space of three minutes. My mouth opened in shock. That was a veritable mountain of grapes in that bowl. I was still a teenager who ate his bodyweight in food every day and I still would have taken at least two days to get though those grapes.

I looked back at the girl to see that she had her mouth open in a perfect imitation of my own expression. Reflexively, I shut my mouth only to see her do the same a second later. This game of copy-cat she seemed to by playing with me was actually kind of fun. It at leased made me smile. In turn she smile back at me. The sight was so sweet and innocent yet at the same time funny. My smile got wider and so in turn did hers. The cycle continued until I burst out laughing. This stopped her as she seemed to just listen to my laughter. I came down from my hysterics soon enough and looked at her eyes. She looked forlornly into the bowl that had been full of grapes. I nearly started laughing again at the realization that she was still hungry.

I though to my self for a moment and then turned to the freezer behind me. "Here's a real treat for you," I called back to her. Even though I knew she could not respond or understand, it fest somehow rude to not speak to her or treat her like a pet. "You'll really like this," I guaranteed. From the freezer I pulled a carton of strawberry ice cream, my favorite. I got a much smaller bowl and two spoons out of the cupboards and set them down before her. Ready for the lack of understanding this time, I took my spoon in my hand, scooped up a small peace of the ice cream, and put it in my mouth. She then copied my motions again exactly as I had done.

The expression on her face after that first bite was priceless. I had though that her reaction to grapes was good but this was on a whole new scale. She really like the ice cream. "I told you you would like it," I said a bit smugly as she dug into the delicious cream with gusto. "Careful though," I cautioned. "Too much too fast could give you..." I was cut off as she clutched at her temples with a distressed sound. "Brain freeze" I finished the now totally useless sentence. "Here let my try something." It was a trick my mom taught me. It normally was for head aches which I used to get a lot as a kid, but it should be useful here as well. I rubbed my hands together to get them warm while I walked around the counter island towards her. I then placed both hand against her temples on ether side of her head and brought her face to eye level. Once again I was caught in the gaze of those incredibly sweet, baby dear eyes. I knew I was stuck and I did not care one bit. This girl had been in my company all of three hours and she had me totally under her spell. It wasn't long after that that I remembered the only thing she was wearing was my jacket.

That was where I had to stop this train wreck waiting to happen. It had been a long day and we were probably both tired. "Come on, time for bed," I said to her. I took her by the had and led her up to one of the spare bedrooms. She took some time to look around the room. It was like she had never seen a bedroom before which, I realized, she probably hadn't or at leased could not remember ever having seen one. I laid her down on the bed and got her tucked in like my mother used to do for me. I smiled to my self and that. I always though I would be doing this for my own kids some day not some strange girl I had just met in the middle of the woods. I then turned off the lights a sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed resolving to say up until my guest fell asleep. However, I had greatly underestimated how tired the events of the past three hours had made me. I soon found myself slipping further and further into a stupor. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, leaving my guest totally unsupervised for all night long. Big mistake!

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
**Meenwhile:**

The Madacorp offices and building were seemingly empty and dark this time at night. With the exception of security monitoring the facility and running nighttime patrols, no one should have been on site. Julius Ballantine, however, was working overtime.

He sat at his desk, typing up reports and going through his emails, when an alert started flashing on the screen.

ALERT 781228

Mildly annoyed, he pulled up an access screen; typing in the alert code, pressing enter. Something must have happened at one of the outlying facilities. A map loaded, it's gridded red lines dividing screen into coordinates. One square, in the lower right corner of the map, blinked red. Ballantine zoomed in several times, bringing the Zzyzx facility into focus. After examining it a moment, he picked up the phone.

"Get me Hollander."

* * *

The Trager's, no less excited and happy about Kyle's return, were dismayed and shocked that the family he just got back, had been taken from him again.

"According to the police report, David lost control of the car and it plunge into a canyon. The gas tank was punctured and the car caught fire."

Brian Taylor had come with Kyle, under the pretense of being the Peterson's lawyer. Taylor was actually the long time friend of Adam Baylin, Kyle's progenitor. He was a pretty good actor himself, feigning the sympathy and detachment of an acquaintance. Being Baylin's closest friend and associate made him good in many things and areas. Nicole and Stephen Trager had no reason to disbelieve him at this point, and if everything goes to plan, hopefully never will.

"That's horrible." Nicole sighed, shaking her head. She could only imagine the pain Kyle must be going through. Stephen was silent, but no less weary and worried about how this would affect his Family, more so Nicole.

"But, for the grace of God, Noah decided to sleep in that morning, otherwise we would be having a far more difficult conversation." Taylor added, trying to add a more humorous and happy note to the otherwise sad news.

"And you say this happened a week ago?" Stephen asked, disbelievingly.

"That's right."

Stephen's face scrunched, trying to understand, "Well, I'm just surprised that Kyle… Sorry. We're still not used to his real name." He said, indicating Nicole and himself.

Brian gave a little chuckle. "I understand."

Stephen continued, "Why didn't he contact us sooner?" He and Nicole looked to Brian.

"Well, he missed you terribly. And to be honest, I… Well, I had to insist that he come here at all. He was rather reluctant to involve you and your family again."

"Why?" Nicole asked, aghast that Kyle would ever do such a thing. They cared about him so much already. Didn't he know they cared and wanted to be there for him?

"Well, he felt that he'd already been enough of a burden." Brian answered.

Nicole choked a gasp of incredulity, rolling her eyes at such a though. Stephen snorted in exasperation, turning his head away and rubbing his hands together in anxiety.

"Kyle's never been a burden." She looked imploringly at Brian, trying to convey how much they care about Kyle.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Brian started, "See, Julia and David named you his permanent guardians."

What? All thought stopped in Nicole's head. "His guardians?" She looked to Stephen, hoping he'd have more grasp of what they were being told. He had an equal look of amazement across his face, giving a little scoff in astonishment.

"It's not that we don't want Kyle," Stephen began, backtracking a bit incase Brian started to think they were outright nixing the idea.

"We went through so much when we lost him the first time." Nicole said, finishing Stephen's thought. "If he stays here, and another relative come to take him away again, I…" Nicole started to shake her head, anxiety beginning to rise. Stephen started to rub her back, trying to comfort her, calm her, while Brian continued with the story he and Kyle came up with.

"There are no relatives, Mr. and Mrs. Trager." He said, looking to them both. Nicole and Stephen were still in a world of disbelief, shaking their heads, hoping this all wasn't a dream. Stephen went back to wringing his hands and Nicole went back to staring at Brian, trying to absorb everything.

"It's a lot to take in." He said, "I understand you need time to think." He reached into his inner suit pocket, pulling out a pen and pad. "We're staying at a hotel near the airport"

Nicole interjected, looking toward her husband to see if he objects, as she presented her idea. "Would it be alright if he spent the night here?" Stephen smiled at his wife, looking to her than Brian.

Brian nodded enthusiastically, "I'm sure he'd like that very much. I'm planning on leaving town tomorrow evening. Really the only question for me is whether I'm buying one plane ticket or two."

Nicole nodded her head, looking down at her hands and taking a deep breathe.

* * *

Kyle circled his tub, staring at the sheet lying over it. Why was it covered?

"Mom was having a symbolic moment," Lorie stated, turning to face Kyle and leaning against his armoire near the head of his tub. "Her way of letting you go."

"Well, I always knew you'd be back." Josh stated cockily, rocking back on his feet a little, hands in pockets. He chose to stand adjacent to Lori, near the window where Declan had snuck in during the rain once before.

Kyle turned to him and smiled. "You did?"

Josh scoffed, indicating with his head, "Not like this, but yeah."

Kyle said nothing, his eyes roving his room a bit before settling on the picture he drew of Amanda the first time he saw her. He walked over to stand in from of it, he face scrunching in remembrance. It would be great to see her again. Maybe she won't be with Charlie. Lori came forward, hands behind her back, worried.

"Kyle, are you ok?" She asked. "I mean, I'm sory. I know that sounds lame."

Kyle turned back to her and smiled reassuringly. "No."

"I don't know what else to say." Lori shrugged her shoulders and Josh gazed at them both from his vantage point.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, before turning back to his picture of Amanda.

"So is it weird being back here?" Josh asked.

Kyle turned away from his corkboard again, sighing a bit at the rush of nostalgia. He looked around his room again, not really seeing anything. "A little." It was wonderful being back though. This was his family, and he loved them dearly.

The three looked at each other a moment, before Lori looked down at the sheet over his tub and back at Kyle, moving to the head of the tub and removing the sheet. She wound it around her arm in a ball, sighing.

"There. That's better." Everyone smiled, memories rushing to the forefront of their minds at the sight of the uncovered tub.

"Glad to see it?" Josh asked, still thinking it was funny Kyle would sleep in a tub. He came to stand to one side as Kyle went to the foot, gazing down at it.

"Very."

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**

**I got this chapter from the talented AkumakoRonso. Thank you for your contribution to my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessie:**

I got up from the position the being had put me in and left through the opening I had entered this space from. I wanted to take the being with me, but its body seemed to indicate that it found its current state pleasant. I moved further away from the being, continuing on until I came to something odd sticking out of the wall. Two shiny gold handles of some sort attached to a large pair of brown panels. I grasped one and pulled on it, moving the panel and exposing a large, brightly lit space. The walls and lower surface were made of a hard white material flecked with black. An expanse of thick red fabric was spread across the ground a few steps away. All along the walls there were oblong rectangular objects all of different colors set onto shelves. These continued around the room except for one wall, shorter in width than the others, which had a large black rectangle high on the wall. On the ground not so far away, there was a smaller black rectangle on the ground.

I moved forward to get a closer look and saw that it had a series of nodes (one red, the others black) all of which had a white symbol in the center of them. Some were mathematic symbols others were strange and unrecognizable. I nudged it with the largest digit on the end of my lower limb. It moved freely across the white surface showing that it was not attached to the ground. My attention soon turned to the rectangles along the wall. Each was different, unique in their own way. I pulled one out of its place and held it with my upper limbs. I found it was much longer that it was wide though not as wide as it was tall. It was large and green with gold symbols across it. I found it felt uncomfortable to stay upright while looking at something for a long period of time. My body automatically responded, folding my lower limbs beneath me until my upper body was resting upright on the back of my lower limbs. The object I still held seemed to have many sheets of a white material held together by a set of covers making up the width of the object. I moved aside what I now know to be the cover to reveal the first sheet covered in many groups of smaller black symbols that were totally unrecognizable to me. As I scanned them I noticed a pattern that became clearer to me the longer I looked. Once I was sure I had gotten the meaning of every symbol, I turned back to the cover, eager to see what the gold symbols meant. Though I still had no sounds to go with it, the meaning of the symbols were perfectly clear to me. _Once Upon A Time_

I was so startled that I dropped that wondrous thing and it struck the small black rectangle on the ground. Suddenly, across the space, the black rectangle set into the wall came to life. A moving image had appeared across the majority of it and the being was much different than those I had seen up to that point. Though I could only see its upper body, I could see that her body curved in the same way mine did and the first and second beings did not. Therefor, I reasoned, this being was more like me that the others. It was using sound to try and communicate something but I could not under stand anything. I was frustrated and about to try and make it go away with the little black rectangle when I noticed the symbols appearing on the image as the being spoke. Using these symbols, I could understand what it was saying. For a long time I stayed still following the symbols and their meaning as they appeared and matching their meaning with sound. Sound to symbol, symbol to meaning. Sound to symbol, symbol to meaning. Sound to symbol, symbol to meaning. I learned that there seemed to be only 26 symbols and each had its own sound. Some had multiple sounds or shapes assigning to them, making it all the harder to learn them all. I practiced making each one over and over until I could reproduce each group of symbols. Proud with success I turned back to the shelves, eager for more. I pulled a smaller rectangle from the shelves this time, opened it to the beginning, and began to truly read.

**Alek:**

Have you ever gone to sleep sitting in a straight-backed rocking chair without showering or changing cloths? I do not recommend it to anyone. You wake up feeling stiff and grimy. How do I know? Because that's exactly how I felt when I woke up that morning. In my early morning grogginess I could not remember how I came to be there in the first place. _Why was I sleeping in the rocking chair of my smallest guest room when I had a far more comfortable bed only two hall ways away? And why was the bed of said guest room unmade when it was clear that I had not slept in it?_

I saw something green on the pillow and reach out and picked it up. It was a twig with a green leaf still attached. Then the events of last night came back to me in a rush and I gasped in horror.

"Where is she!" Who knew the amount a trouble a girl like her could get into in this house. In utter terror, I leaped from my seat and tore into the hallway. I looked wildly around for any sign as to her location. The evidence was soon presented as I looked to my left and saw the door to my library standing wide open.

I dashed to the door and looked in on what was the strangest sight I had ever seen. A pail skinned girl with long black hair, wearing only my black windbreaker, kneeling on the marble floor of my library surrounded by a small group of books. There was my old book of fairy tails along with the 2008 Webster's dictionary. There was also a thesaurus and my entire encyclopedia set. Meanwhile, my TV was on and the all night talk show was running with the subtitles going underneath the female host. As I came into the doorway she looked up at me and smiled that same innocent yet beautiful smile. I was so relieved she was ok all I could do was sigh and smile in relief.

"Hello" she said in a warm if awkward voice.

"Hello" I responded in kind, not really absorbing that she had spoke for a second. Then it clicked.

"You can talk!?" I asked redundantly, shocked that she was speaking.

"Yes" she responded seemingly confused with my tone.

"When did that happen?" I asked still incredulous.

"I learned last night" she said simply, still smiling at me. If it had been anyone else I would have thought they were messing with me, but not her. She really meant it, every word.

_OK,_ I thought to myself. _She must have turned on my TV by accident and the sound of the host talking all night must have brought her voice back._

"Alright" I said clapping my hands together and going to sit next to her. "What's your name?" I asked. She looked at me blankly for a second then spoke.

"Name, a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to." I blinked, momentarily confused. Did she just quote the dictionary at me?

"Yes, that's the definition of a name" I said slowly. "My name is Alek. What's your name?." She gave me another blank look before speaking.

"I don't have one." I groaned, leaning backwards, covering my face with my hands. What was I going to do with this girl?

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong." she was looking at me with those baby deer eyes again.

"No, no!" I said quickly. She looked sad and hurt, like a little lost puppy. I was so irritated I could have smacked myself. _Now look what you've done you idiot,_ I thought at myself.

"Look" I said leaning forward. "I think you have amnesia."

"Amnesia," she said. "Partial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury, or illness." She looked at me like a puppy again, this time looking scared. "Am I sick?" she asked.

"No!" I said sharply. I was surprised at myself. Who was I to way something like that? After all, she might be.

I cast around desperately for a change of subject, anything to keep her from looking that scared ever again.

"How do you know all these word definitions anyway?" I knew it was lame the moment it was out of my mouth, but I was desperate. She didn't seem to notice though, because her face resumed that look of child like innocence and she held up my dictionary.

"I read them in this."

"You read the dictionary, the entire dictionary, in one night?" I asked, my face assuming an expression of deep incredulity.

"Yes" she said simply. I looked from her to the books all around her and a new thought accrued to me.

"Did you reed all these books last night?" She smiled and again affirmed my question. I let out a breath that was almost a laugh.

"Even my encyclopedias!? It took me a month to get through those, and I was really pushing it." We both shared a smile, even though I got the distinct impression that she didn't really get why.

_Off topic Alek,_ I said to myself.

"OK," I began. "You remember the camp I found you in before I brought you here?"

"Yes," she responded.

"How did you get there? Where did you come from?" I asked. For the next ten minutes, the girl told me her story. She learned how she woke up in the "gray tunnels" which I surmised was the tunnels I had seen on fire from the culvert. She then told me that from there she had been led to the camp site by the scent of chicken cooking over the camp fire. She must have lost her memory before the fire started and after she lost her clothes. Maybe she was kidnapped. Anger burned in my stomach at the thought of that. What had the animals who put here there done to make her loose her memory?

"I think we had better go back there, to the grey tunnels. We may be able to find some clues. Hopefully something in there survived the fire. After that, I'll take you to a hospital. The people there will be able to help you." I don't think she liked that last part very much, but she seemed amenable to my suggestion. I got to my feet and pulled her to hers saying something vague about getting her something to wear besides my jacket. However, as I turned to go with her hand in mine she did not move. I turned back to face her and see what was wrong.

"I am...hungry" she said, pausing before saying hungry as if searching for the word for a moment. I laughed at myself. Of course she was hungry, so was I. It was 8:00AM, time for average American teenager and his slightly less average teenage guest to enjoy breakfast.

"OK" I said. "Food first. To the kitchen."

**Jessie:**

_Elation!, Ecstasy!, Euphoria!_ , those where the only thoughts running through my mind. I could talk! I knew what I was! I could finally communicate with other humans! Especially this human, Alek. He had protected me from that other man, given me food and access to his home, and given me the opportunity to learn what I was.

_Why is he doing this?,_ I wondered. _I have nothing to give him in return. I do not hold any status anywhere as far as I know._ Then a new thought occurred to me. _I am female and he is male. He could simply wish to mate with me._

As we moved down the hall (presumably towards the kitchen) him leading me by my hand, I took the opportunity to assess what I could his body through his cloths. He seemed to be strong, his shoulders and legs indicated physical fitness and a lack of excess body fat. Also his hips were narrow and his gluteus maximus (which I was having trouble looking away from) indicated the same level of musculature as his legs. He was an inch and a half shorter than me but that was negligible all things considered. If he did want to mate with me, I would nether mind nor object.

We reached the kitchen then, and Alek sat me down in a chair at a table which sat beside a large window facing east and providing a spectacular view of the sky. There, just above the tree line, I beheld the sun for the first time. I thought the moon and the stars had been beautiful, but this was so much more. Their lights had seemed distant and cold. But the sun, it felt like warmth and life made manifest. I knew it was just a large sphere of burning gasses, but I couldn't help but love the way it felt. The suns' rays penetrated into my bones and settled there, warming me completely through. I turned my head to watch Alek as he cooked. Illuminated by the sun, his lightly tanned skin seemed to glow where the golden light streaked it. He was focused on what he was doing at the stove, smiling slightly and humming quietly as he worked.

The smell coming from the stove was delicious. I had not known until then that a sense of smell could yield such wonderful results. I do not know how long I sat there, soaking in the warmth of the sun, the sound of quiet humming, and the scent of butter and breakfast pastries. All I know is before it seemed that much time had passed Alek set a large plate in front of me with several steaming, golden-brown, delicious looking waffles.

"Behold," said Alek while flourishing his arms rather unnecessarily, "the most delicious waffles you have ever enjoyed in your entire like."

"I've never had a waffle before" I explained completely truthfully. I only know what it is because I recognized it from the definition in the dictionary. Alek smiled at that, lowering his head and let out a quiet laugh.

"Never mind," he stead still clearly amused. "Just eat". I did not understand why what I said was funny but I was glad it seemed to make him happy. Happiness suited him more than the worry he had shown in the library.

I picked up the waffle in my hands at took a large bite. It was much different from the food I had eaten last night, though it was not as good as the pink ice cream. This was warm and smooth and came with a tang that made me crave more. I took another bite and then another. It wasn't long before the whole thing was gone I left with the rather pleasant feeling of being full. I looked over at Alek to ask what it meant only to find him staring at me with his mouth slightly open. Remembering what we had done last night, I copied his expression. I was not sure why he did this, but it was fun.

I waited for him to make the same smile he made last night, and he did. But instead of gradually growing to a laugh he made that sound he made in the library that was like a laugh and a breath at the same time.

"Damn girl!" he said, "you've got to stop eating so fast. You're going to make yourself choke." His smile slowly faded and he looked almost worried. "I'm sorry, calling you girl was rude."

"It was?" I asked confused.

"Most people would think so. Though I have noticed that some girls use it while speaking to their friends, so I guess it's somewhat subjective. And now I'm off topic, sorry about that. I tend to babble when I...ahem, anyway the point is that its always better manners to use a persons name when speaking to them, even if you don't know what it is." He paused slightly, possibly registering how confused I was. "Did that sentence make as little sense as I think it did?"

His face was doing that color change thing it did several time last night. He was, what was the word, blushing; developing a pink tinge in the face usually due to modesty, embarrassment, or shame. I was about to ask what he was feeling when he got up and changed the subject.

"If we're going into the forest today I'm going to have to get you something to wear"

That alarmed me and I gripped the sleeves of the jacket tightly. I liked the jacket Alek had given me. I didn't want to take it off. Alek seemed to notice my reaction because he immediately launched into another explanation.

"Don't worry, you can keep the jacket. It's just that a person needs more than just a jacket when they go outside. They need a shirt, pants, underwear."

"Why" I asked.

"It's just common courtesy. Plus public nudity is illegal in this state and I'm pretty sure that wearing nothing but a jacket isn't much better in the eyes of the police."

He was probably right. If it was the law that I had to follow it. Besides, I trusted Alek to know what he was talking about. So, I took his hand and he led me back upstairs.

**Alek:**

Let this statement serve as a preemptive apology for the scene that's about to take place. For the record, I did not intend for this to happen. If it is any comfort to any of you, my face was beat red the entire time.

But I digress. I should probably get back to telling you what happened. I led the girl upstairs to my mother's old room. It was the only room in the house that had a supply of women's clothing. I never had the heart to get rid of my moms stuff. Everything was exactly same as the day she died. Her king sized bed with the white and yellow flower print comforter, her reading lamp next to her stack of sci-fi novels (she's the one who first got me interested of the genre, oh the irony), and most importantly her armoire full of cloths and its top covered with the knickknacks I had made her when I was little.

I opened the various draws and pulled out what we needed. A simple white cotton t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and the appropriate underwear. The pants would be a bit long on her, my mother had longer legs that her, but it would do in a pinch. Not came the awkward part, showing the girl how to put them on. It was hard enough to get myself to unzip my jacket she was wearing. In the end I wimped out and asked her to do it. She unzipped without any hesitation or modesty. At least I helped take it off her shoulders and arms. I felt the heat rise to my face as it instantly turned bright red. That was when an already awkward situation got even more so.

While trying to find something besides my naked house guest to look at, I noticed something odd. My jacket was wet. The entire inside of my jacket was damp. It also smelled a little odd but also familiar. I looked back at the girl, blushed even more deeply as I did so. I saw for the first time that apart from having a beautiful body to go with her face, her skin was coated with some sort of liquid.

"Can I see your arm a second?" I asked.

She obliged, reaching her arm out to me. I extended a finger and took some of the liquid off her arm. I brought the stuff closer to my face to check it out. It wasn't water, it was pinkish and translucent. The scent was sort of like blood but also different. I realized belatedly that it was droplets of this stuff and not blood I had followed from the fire to the hunters' camp. This mystery had just taken a surprising twist. I looked back at her where yet another twist awaited me.

I noticed for the first time something that should have been glaringly obvious from the moment I met her. She had no belly button. There was no scar or sign of a prostatic. It looked like smooth human skin. On impulse I reached out and touched the skin, my curiosity overriding my common sense or courtesy. I moved my face closer to see for myself as I felt the skin where her belly button should have been. There was nothing just an expanse of perfect pale skin. I heard a giggle from above and I looked up out of reflex. I saw the girl's face smiling down at me along with other things I really should not be looking at. I immediately blushed so deeply I had probably just invented a new shade of red. I backed off quickly and looked at the ceiling and trying to forget what I had just seen. It wasn't working.

"Why were you touching me?" the girl asked. He head was tilted to one side like a curious dog.

"Well", I began choosing my words carefully. "Most people have something like this" I raised my shirt up to illustrate my point. "I was curious why you don't have one."

She stared at my belly button for a few seconds then reached out to touch it. Her touch was both exiting and sort of ticklish, but I managed to keep a straight face. I flinched as my first instinct was to prevent the contact. I was not a hugger or a person who enjoyed being touched in general. However, she had let me touch her so it was only fair that I tolerate the contact for her benefit. She was probably just as curious about me as I was about her. I was one of the only two human beings she could remember meeting the other of whom was probably in a jail cell by now.

When she was done touching and I could think straight again, another thought occurred to me. I couldn't make her go around in wet cloths all day. That meant I had to get the pinkish stuff off of her and there was only one way I could see to do that. I was going to have to *gulp* bathe her. There was nothing else I could do. No way I could leave her in a tub of water all by herself. Until yesterday she didn't even know how to eat, she would probably drown without me there.

"Listen" I began. "I can't give you cloths with this stuff covering you so I'm going to have to give you a bath."

She tilted her head to one side, thinking I presume, before responding.

"Bath, the act of washing one's body by being immersed in a large container of water." Then came the lightning fast mood swing. She clasped her hands in front of her waist and broke out the most adorable and beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. "Sounds like fun."

I could not stop staring. I wasn't even blushing, my face was just completely stuck.*MENTAL STAPSHOT* I couldn't help it. This was one of those almost funny awkward moments that you can't help but remember for the rest of your life.

"Wait right here. Do not move until I come back!"

Once I was sure she understood ducked out of her room and down the hall to my room. I grabbed a pare of swimming shorts from my armoire and quickly changed into them. The girl may not have understood the concept of modesty, but I certainly was not about to join her in that vane. I soon returned to my mothers' room to find the girl exactly where I left her. I led her into my mothers' marble tiled bathroom and particularly large bath tub. I turned on the hot water and led her down.

* * *

**Authors Note: For the sake of my sanity and the rating I put on the story, I'm going to stop this chapter here.**

**As always; please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alek:**

Once the girl was properly cleaned and dressed, we headed outside into the woods on our way to the that culvert she had presumably exited. We reached a rather large hole in the fence surrounding the restricted zone. That's how I got in and out any time I had ventured in. I had brought the two of us through this hole on my way home after meeting her. That was when I realized something rather important. I had no idea how to get there.

"Do you know the way back?" I asked sheepishly. My hand was rubbing the back of my neck as I did whenever I felt like a total idiot.

She didn't seem to notice my stupidity. She just responded with "Yes" and without another word she led the way into the forest. The trek was long and I had plenty of time to think. I got a sudden moment of serialism. A memory came back to me from last night, an hour before this mess had begun.

**Thirteen Hours Ago**

I had just sat down in the comfortable armchair in the library after what had to be the most boring day in the history of existence. There was nothing to do! I had seen all the movies, watched every TV show, listened to every song, and reread every book. I knew my life was charmed but it was also SO uneventful. There was no one here but me and it sucked.

Then I saw it, a streak of silver light across the purple & ebony sky. A shooting star. My mother loved shooting stars. Every time she heard about a meteor shower anywhere near us, she would pack me up and get there as quick as she could. She would always tell me the same story about where the streaks of light came from."Those are Angels Alek. Angels from heaven sent to help people down here. If we make wishes when we saw them, the Angels will hear us and maybe will help."

Of course I know now that shooting stars are just chinks of ice and stone from outer space burning up in the atmosphere, but no matter how much I know I still can't help but think that there's something magical about them. So I made a wish. Looking back it was one of those really badly thought through wishes. The kind that the unsuspecting idiot always makes that are so vague and poorly worded that whatever power grants these things twists it to make their lives a misery.

"I wish my life had a purpose beyond being a rich mans son."

**Back To The Present**

At the conclusion of the memory, I looked up at this strangest of girls. Maybe there was something to shooting stars after all. Was she my wish being granted? Well, she'd certainly made for an entertaining couple of hours, but magic? No, I scoffed to myself. In a few hours I'll take her to the hospital where she can get some real help and I'll go right back to being a pointless loser.

There to the left was what was left of the hunters camp. The man himself was long gone, hopefully in the back of a police cruiser. I had a general idea where we were going after that so I walked beside her, matching her step for step. A good thing I did too because we came upon the sight a few minutes later.

I've heard people comment that life really should come equipped with warning sings. Big flashing neon ones so that you couldn't possibly miss them. These people could not be more right. That's not to say I would change things if I could go back, but a little warning would have been nice. After all these years it strikes me that up until then, I could have just walked away. I could have just brought her to the hospital and been saved so much grief. But the moment I came to that spot, there was no going back to that safe and boring life. The moment I saw what there was to see, I felt my blood run cold. It was then I think I knew that my previous life was over forever. A new chapter in my story had begun, one filled with the excitement I had always wanted, but also more trouble then I was ready for.

**Jessie:**

As I led Alek through the forest, I felt a strange mixture of exhilaration and nervousness. This could be the answers I needed. At the same time I worried about what my past held. It could have been anything. I was scared and exited at the same time. Now more than ever I was grateful for Alek being there. He walked beside me, lost in thought, but still there. He was all I had in the world. I did not know if I had family or friends or anyone else that might help me. The only thing I had was the generous boy with a tendency to blush walking by my side.

When we came to the entrance to the grey tunnels, the scene had radically changed since last night. There were several large black motor vehicle standing off to one side. The scene was crawling with strange looking creatures. Humanoid in form, they were covered from head to foot in white fabric and their faces covered with translucent screens. The only person who looked like a person was a female dressed in a black jacket, a blue shirt which I thought was called a blouse, and the same kind of pants I was wearing. She had hair the same color and length as mine. We also looked somewhat alike I thought.

I was about to go over and say hello when Alek grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a small niche in the ground covered draped in tree roots. Alarm was written all over his face making me scared as well. He pressed a finger to his lips and made a "shh" sound at me, clearly wanting me to remain silent. He peaked back over the rise in the ground before ducking back down quickly. Then he turned back to me and gave quick instructions in a voice so forceful that it made me pay attention yet so quite no one but me would be able to hear it. "Do not make a sound! Go back to the house and make as little noise as possible!"

I quickly botched that job. My first step landed directly on a twig. The snap might have been a gunshot the way Alek flinched (I heard the sound on the television last night). The woman who looked like me turned in our direction and began to walk forward. Alek must have seen to because he squeezed his eyes shut and huddled in the niche as tightly as he could. I huddled in next to him only slightly distracted by the warmth of his body. The woman was nearly on top of us when a morning dove chose that moment to fly off from the opposite side of the clearing. Probably thinking that the bird had snapped the twig, the female turned around and walked back to the creatures in white.

Alek let out a breath he had been holding, something I am told humans do during a particularly tense situation. The remainder of the trip back was spent in a state of worry. Alek was constantly looking over his shoulder for signs of pursuit. There was none however, and we made it back to the house without incident. Alek brought me into a new room, one with many comfortable chairs and couches. He seemed very agitated and fidgety, pacing back and forth, like he was about to panic. He reached into a chest of drawer and pulled out a small silver and white rectangle with five small symbols set in its face just below a dark screen like a very small television.

"This is an iPod" Alek said to me. "It had music in it. I figure you should hear some since music is everywhere these days. If you hear something you like just hit this button and the song will play again"

I did not want to just sit and listen to music, I wanted to talk to Alek, to understand what I had seen. But before I could say another Alek pugged it into what Alek calls a stereo system and a sound began to pore out of it. The most wonderful sound I had ever heard. I knew what music was, but I had never heard anything like it before. I could feel the beat and melody make my bones vibrate and eco inside my head. And then the lyrics began.

_I'm feeling sexy and free,_   
_Like glitter's raining on me,_

**Alek:**

_Please let that keep her occupied for a while_ , I silently prayed as I walked into back into the kitchen. I knew I couldn't listen to music and think at the same time and I really needed to think this through rationally before I had a full on panic attack. That place had been swarming with has mat suits scurrying about the place like a bunch of ants. That in and of itself was worrisome enough but what really scared me was that woman. I'd seen the ID card clipped to her belt and that it had the Madacorp logo on it. My father had done business with those people before he lost his mind and I'd done some digging into their projects. On the surface they were just a powerful company like CromTech, cutting edge in every field with brilliant staff and management. Underneath however, they were into some of the darkest stuff I had ever heard of. Nothing, not even concepts straight out of one of my sci-fi books, seemed to be too far for these people.

I had known Madacorp was seriously messed up, but experimenting on an a kid? That was way beyond anything I had ever thought anyone outside of fiction was capable of. That was my best guess as to what happened anyway. She must have been a test subject of theirs and had escaped during the fire. That was going to bring a whole mess of trouble right to my doorstep. Once they cleaned the place they'd realize her body wasn't there and it wouldn't be a very big jump from there to guess that she was still alive. That would lead to a search of the general area which, in turn, would lead them right to my front door as the nearest resident to the scene of interest. When they did they would find her, take her back, and, most likely, shoot me in the head. And just like that I was about to go into panic attack mode. Time to take a deep breath, calm down, and think this through rationally.

There was no way I could hide her, she wouldn't understand why she was hiding in the first place. And even if it worked once, they would just come back later when I wouldn't have any warning. I didn't even know when today they would be show up. The only thing I could do to give her and me any real defense was to come up with a legit reason for her being here in my home. That would mean doing some seriously creative lying. But No! That wouldn't work either. Any story I gave them they would just check and come back the moment they found out I lied to them. There was only one way I was getting the both of us out of our predicament.

The beginning of a plan were coming to me. It was stupid, crazy, not to mention highly illegal. But I had done it once, just under a lot less duress. I just had to make one call.

I pulled out my cell phone and punched in the appropriate number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello" a female voice said.

"Hey Veronica, it's Alek."

"Alek? *sigh* What do you want?"

"Hey, can't a friend call another friend who works for the CIA he hasn't seen in..."

"No"

"Ok fine, I need your help."

"Of course you do, so again I ask what do you want?"

"I need you to set up another profile"

"What!" she exclaimed

"It's not for me, is for...someone in need." I trailed off lamely

"Alek, do you know how dangerous that is for both of us! I already risked too much when I set up Xander Robins. If I do that again I could go to prison, or at the very leased loose my job"

"Oh, you mean the job I got you." It came out more rudely that I intended but I was desperate.

"Don't start this with me Alek. You already used that chip when you had me set up Xander Robins."

"Well if we're keeping score now, I believe I have eight more chips I can cash in."

I could hear Veronica on the other end trying very hard not to reach through the phone and strangle me.

"How long are you going to hold those times over me!? I get it, you saved my ass on multiple occasions, but.."

"You're free!" I said, interrupting her mid sentence. I had just thought of a way to get Veronica to help.

"What?" she asked.

"If you help me now you owe me nothing! Do you here me V, nothing!"

There was a pause. "Seriously?"

"Of course Seriously. I don't joke about debts and you know that."

I could almost here the wheals turning in her head. It was almost a full minute later that Veronica sighed and said "Oh fine I'll do it. Send me a picture and anything else you want in the profile and I'll get it up before days' end."

"Thanks V, your the best!" I said relieved beyond words.

"I know. And don't you forget it!"

I hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. All I had to do was come up with a good enough story and they couldn't touch her. Despite Veronica's worry, I knew she could do it. The only thing left to do was come up with a name. I should probably talk to her about it. After all, she would have to use it until this mess was cleared up.

I returned to the parlor with the intent of broaching the subject of names and I found the girl exactly where I left her. Music still echoing around the room from the stereo, the girl had her eyes closed and her head swaying to the beat. The sight of her just acting like a normal teenage girl, enthralled by music, drove the importance of names clear from my mind. It made me pay attention to the scene itself. That's when I heard the lyrics.

Dirty dancing in the moonlight,  
Take me down like I'm a domino

_Wait a minute_ I though to my self. _Wasn't that song playing when I left the room._ I went over to investigate. The girl must have heard my approach because she opened her eyes and gave me that sweet and warm smile that said plane as day that she was happy to see me. "Hey" I said returning her smile. "Have you been listening to that song since I left you here?"

"Yes" she replied.

"You really like that song?"

She smiled again and said "Yes"

If I live to be a hundred I'll never understand why I did what I did next. Maybe it was an outlet for all the stress I was feeling, maybe it was God whispering in my ear. All I know is that the next moment I said "Come here" and pulled her to her feet. Then I pushed the replay button and the song started again.

_I'm feeling sexy and free,_   
_Like glitter's raining on me,_   
_You're like a shot of pure gold,_   
_I think I'm 'bout to explode,_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air,_   
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there,_   
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_We can do this all night,_   
_Damn this love is skin tight,_   
_Baby, come on,_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_Boom me like a bass drum,_   
_Sparkin' up a rhythm,_   
_Baby, come on,_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Rock my world until the sunlight,_   
_Make this dream the best I've ever known,_   
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Take me down like I'm a domino,_

_Every second is a highlight,_   
_When we touch don't ever let me go,_   
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Take me down like I'm a domino,_

_You got me losing my mind,_   
_My heart beats out of time,_   
_I'm seeing Hollywood stars,_   
_You strum me like a guitar,_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air,_   
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there,_   
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_We can do this all night,_   
_Damn this love is skin tight,_   
_Baby, come on,_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_Boom me like a bass drum,_   
_Sparkin' up a rhythm,_   
_Baby, come on,_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Rock my world until the sunlight,_   
_Make this dream the best I've ever known,_   
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Take me down like I'm a domino,_

_Every second is a highlight,_   
_When we touch don't ever let me go,_   
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Take me down like I'm a domino,_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right,_   
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right,_   
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right,_   
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right,_   
_Ooh, baby, baby,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_Rock my world until the sunlight,_   
_Make this dream the best I've ever known,_   
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Take me down like I'm a domino,_

_Every second is a highlight,_   
_When we touch don't ever let me go,_   
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,_   
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

As the song played we danced and spun around the room like we were little kids. To this day I don't really understand why I felt the need to do it, all I could focus on was her and the music. She was smiling and giggling and clearly having the time of her life. To be honest I was to. I hadn't had so much fun in years. And I don't just mean the dancing, this entire day had been more fun that I'd had in a long time. Sure it had been scary and freaky, but I had never felt so exhilarated. Finally, I had a challenge to overcome, a chance to be a hero, a story of my own to tell one day. I may not know what happened to this day, but I sure am glad that it did. Without this small knowledge of what joy the girl could bring into my life, I wouldn't have been nearly strong enough for what was coming later down the road.

When the song ended she tripped over my foot and kicked my shin which sent us both tumbling to the ground, her on top of me. We were both panting and giggling like the five year olds we were acting like. Our eyes met and held chocolate brown looking into chocolate brown. In that moment, I swear she was glowing. The moment stretched much longer than was necessarily a good idea. Warning bells went off in my brain and a voice screamed "Get out of there Alek!" I cast around wildly for a change of subject.

"Who wrote this song anyway." I said lamely. I pushed myself free to yank the iPod out of the jack, cutting off the new song that had begun to play.

"Jessie J" I said. "One of her best I think." That's when inspiration struck. I had found the perfect name for her.

"That's it" I breathed

"What?" She asked looking up

"I've just come up with a name for you. Jessie! What do you think?"

She looked down then, thinking about it. Then she looked up smiling and said "I love it". Then she tackle hugged me. I decided to just enjoy it before I explained the situation.

* * *

Yey, Jessie finally has a name! I can stop calling her the girl!

Here is the song Alek and Jessie danced to: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR03OxzOuZk>

I should probably have written this before- I in no way own the Kyle XY franchise. All rights go to the creators and ABC.

Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.


End file.
